The invention relates to a voltage surge protection device comprising a disconnection device with electric contacts. Said disconnection device comprises a first connecting electrode electrically connected with a first connecting strip, a second connecting electrode electrically connected with a second connecting strip, a third movable arc switching electrode electrically connected to the second connecting strip, and a surge arrestor connected in series between the third movable arc switching electrode and the second connecting strip. An actuating mechanism is designed to move the third movable arc switching electrode to cause permanent opening of the electric contacts.